Episode 120
Fideo's Intense Friendship Training! (フィディオの ！, Fidio no Yūjou Dai Tokkun) is the 120th episode of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary Fideo appears again, telling Endou to fight him and his team with all his power, and tells Endou that he will help him finding the key to complete his new hissatsu. He does this to help Inazuma Japan to win against Cotarl's nationals Little Gigant. What is Fideo up to? And what is with the weird formation of Orpheus? And why cannot Endou stop any of the moves? Will Endou be able to complete his new Hissatsu? Plot helping Endou Mamoru]] Fideo Ardena thinks about the recent match their team, Orpheus, had against Little Gigant, and how he lost in the end, even though he used Odin Sword. He remembered the score match, it was 8-0 and Orpheus lost. Fideo laments that he cannot fight Endou Mamoru and Inazuma Japan in the finals anymore. suggesting to help Inazuma Japan.]]The next day, Endou Mamoru practices and tries to create a new hissatsu technique for their finals match. He tries by practicing with a tire again but fails. Fideo slowly approached Endou, and when Endou turned around he saw Fideo. Kidou Yuuto and Sakuma Jirou practiced by running around and they saw Gigi Blasi and the whole Orpheus team. Fideo asks Endou to carry on for them and win the match as the number 1 team in the world. Endou and Fideo talk and afterwards Fideo states that he came to help because of Blasi's suggestion to help out Inazuma Japan. Gigi and Fideo explains that the movements of Little Gigant were without excess and their speed was terrifying. When they tried their tactic, it didn't work. To win against them, they had to suppress the power and speed of Little Gigant. Orpheus will have match against Inazuma Japan to show them how Little Gigant fights. Though, it will only be a 15 minutes match. Kidou is shocked at the formation of Little Gigant has and watches the match closely. Fideo scores the first goal with Odin Sword Kai. Endou's hissatsu is still incomplete and was unable to catch the hissatsu. After watching the match closely, Kidou comes in the field and was able to break through the defense line and use Koutei Penguin 3gou G2 and Gouenji Shuuya uses 真 Bakunetsu Screw creating a chain shoot and score a goal even when Blasi used Colosseo Guard 改. Fideo afterwards scores another goal and Endou's hissatsu is still incomplete. Fideo encourages Endou one more time and talks about Endou's hissatsu techniques. Fideo then shoots again, this time surprising everyone when they saw it evolve to 真 Odin Sword. Endou then tries to block it with a much more visualized hissatsu but it is still incomplete. Though, Endou still thanks Fideo for the training and because he finally had a grasp of his hissatsu. Everyone thanks Orpheus and the team wishes them best of luck for their upcoming match against Little Gigant. Hissatsu used * (Incomplete) * * * * * * Proverb Ardena You'll be able to do it. You'll be able to do it for sure! Trivia Error *Daniele Sanctis, the second goalkeeper of Orpheus, wears the normal uniform instead of the goalkeeper one. Navigation